Valentine's Day Aplomb
by StarAngel148
Summary: Valentine's Day was their thing. Set after 2x12: Silly Love Songs. Kurt/Blaine. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, not me. Although, I would like to have some words with writers.**

**A/N: I haven't written in a really long time. No inspiration. Tuesday's episode of Glee inspired me (Kurt/Blaine) and frustrated me (Finn/Quinn). This is the result. If I can get my mojo back I'm going to be writing more and updating my long forgotten stories eventually, so some hope for those who read my other stories. If I'm lucky, expect another Glee story (Sam/Quinn) next week. Also, Aplomb has many meaning, for this story take it as assurance/confidence. Enjoy the story and please review!**

**P.S. I was lis****ting to Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA when writing this.**

**V-Day Aplomb **

Valentine's Day was their thing.

The first one- tentatively considered by Kurt a date- involved stale coffee and greasy diner food.

Their friends abounded in nearby tables and they took their first baby steps into coupledom. They reintroduced themselves to each other, this time from the perspective of newly minted maybe one-day boyfriends instead of friends, and discovered that they really could be romantically compatible. The newest Lima, Ohio power couple Kurt had joked. They'd laughed, they'd discussed, they'd been embarrassed by their friends. They decided maybe _KurtandBlaine _sounded way better than Kurt and Blaine, BFFs.

Blaine had walked Kurt home, timidly holding hands. They ended the night on the Hummel porch, with Blaine pressing a ghosted kiss on Kurt's lips and a promise that they'd eventually figure it out. Giggling like a schoolgirl, that night in bed Kurt decided dreams come true and didn't Kurt Hummel-Anderson sound amazing on a marquee, and wouldn't Blaine love the color scheme he'd chosen for their one-day beach side wedding.

Their second Valentine's date- technically their first as a couple, 7 months in- was an explosion of red and pink that had ended up in a trip to the ER.

Blaine, a self-admitted The Notebook-loving-big-gestures-equal-love-in-movies, but romantically challenged in reality, had allowed Kurt to organize their V-Day plans. The result had been the loved child of overboard and excess. It had started with a love scavenger hunt- Kurt had made himself the prize at the end of the rainbow- lead to a dinner beach side-he'd gotten sand in his eyes twice and a seagull had pooped on his shoulder. Their magical night had ended when their Scarlett-and-Rhett movie kiss ended up with Blaine knocked out- how that happened he wasn't sure. The trip to the ER later, Kurt had braced himself for the impact of a gentle it-didn't-work-out-but-let's-be-friends speech that he didn't notice Blaine pull the velvet book from his pocket until he'd hushed him.

The heartfelt speech Blaine had given about love and soulmates and their relationship had ended with a ruby and diamond bracelet on Kurt's wrist and Finn coming outside to warn them about cooling it or both of them were going to get hosed down by Burt and did they really need to give the neighbors more to talk about after Blaine's naked hustle across the yard a few weeks ago.

Their sixth V-Day together- their last year at The Ohio State University- had resulted in a spontaneous trip, with a select few, and a day after call to acquaintances who couldn't attend.

The night had truly started when Blaine had gotten down on one knee and proposed to Kurt with tickets to the Valentino show at New York Fashion week and a promise to buy Kurt pieces from the Spring collection. Kurt had cried his acceptance, and when he'd finally stopped blubbering like a baby, had proceeded to start to discussion about flower arrangements, color palettes, bridesmaid dresses, and hors d-oeuvres. Twenty minutes into mindlessly nodding at suggestions of swans in ponds and wouldn't-it-be-cool-if-there-were-fireworks, and Cupid ice sculptures, Blaine had blurted out that wouldn't it be romantic if the eloped instead. An hour later they were headed to Toledo, their families and friends phoned and on their way, and reservations at a quaint waterfront bed-and-breakfast made. It was _KurtandBlaine_, and it was about time. Of course everyone dropped everything and came.

The next day- though not technically Valentine's day- Kurt Hummel married Blaine Anderson. Kurt was given away by his father, step-mother, and brother-from-another-mother at sunset in front of the fifteen people closest to them. Blaine cried when they exchanged vows and Maid-of-Honor Mercedes had silently shed a tear when the minister had declared they could kiss. Quinn caught the bouquet and proceeded to mouth "Thank you." to Kurt for aiming at her and Kurt had mouthed back "Hope Sam gets the hint." before Blaine whisked him away for their wedding night.

On their sixteen Valentine together, their night was spent assembling baby mobiles (Blaine) and decoratively painting (Kurt) Peyton Aimee on the wall.

Kurt- a successful interior- had been gone for two days and all he'd wanted to do was lay in bed with Blaine and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's before making love. Blaine- the fun, student-favorite music teacher at Dalton- was waiting on him with a stack of papers in his hands and blank face. Kurt knee jerk reaction was to assume Divorce and he imagined crying in the shower. Until he remembered that he's a founding member of the awesomeness that is _KurtandBlaine_ and Divorce was a taboo word in their marriage. So the only other choice was that the adoption agency had rejected them yet again and there was another stack of papers to be filled out. He braced himself for the disappointment only to be surprised. The child- their daughter- would arrive within the week.

They embraced in relief at ending their tedious navigation of adoption, kissed in their elation at their success, and had immediately started planning everything that needed to be done. They finished the baby room- previously started years ago, but unfinished when they realized adopting was a long and difficult process- chosen a name for the newest member of their family- Peyton Aimee, in honor of what they believed in (fate) and what she would always be (loved)- and finally set about baby-proofing the house. They'd ended the night at the Hudson residence sipping champagne with family and getting parenting advice from everyone- Rachel being the biggest (and loudest) contributor- and listening to their parents reminiscing about their childhoods.

Other couples had specific moments that mattered- births, proposals, moments when they looked into each other's eyes and just knew that they were meant to be. Kurt and Blaine had a day. Valentine's Day was their thing- it was their special day, sort-of just meant for them.

**The End**


End file.
